


Meadows

by wonusvts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Harry, Draco has nightmares, Draco plays the piano, Drarry, Dreams, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Piano, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, they're exchanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: Harry wakes up to a beautiful sound. He looks for the source and is pleasantly surprised.





	Meadows

The mellifluous sound of the piano floated through the house. Harry listened to it intently, relishing in the beautiful sound. He did not know who was playing such a captivating melody.  
Perhaps he was still dreaming, dreaming of tunes that made him think of meadows filled with flowers of every colour, once again capturing his attention with their beauty.  
He soon came to the conclusion he was in fact, not dreaming. The music sounding through the house was still there, still as ineffable as in the beginning.

The halls were longer when you weren’t fully awake. They seemed to stretch until you would reach some solitary place, far away from civilisation.  
It dawned on Harry that the melody he was hearing might come from Draco. Though, he had not known Draco could play the piano. He wanted to find out, imagining his graceful hands floating along the keys, his pale hair falling into his face.  
Playing the piano was something elegant, definitely something his boyfriend would do. Just like reading those enormous old books, whose spines were fading and pages yellowing.  
Harry let his mind wander back to Draco playing the piano. His mind created a picture of Draco’s porcelain skin against the ivory coloured keys, and creating the most stunning contrast with the obsidian coloured ones. Draco already looked like an angel, his hair as white as the snow that was currently falling outside, but when the sun shone on it a golden like glow appeared making him look ethereal. 

Harry walked into a room which was dimly lit by candles, a beautiful sound tracing back to the middle of it. The boy playing the piano did not seem to notice him walking into the room.  
As his lissome form sat on the bench in front of the instrument, his grey eyes went to the door, which made a slight sound. He sent a furtive glance towards it, and he spotted Harry. His face lit up like the candles burning in the room, but then fell as he realised he had woken Harry up.  
‘Hey, sweetheart.’ smiled Draco softly, looking slightly guilty ‘I woke you didn’t I?’  
Harry nodded softly but he didn’t go back to bed, instead, he looked at Draco with his impossibly green eyes. ‘It’s the best way to wake up if you play like that, love. You’re amazing. Beautiful.’  
Draco’s eyes filled with adoration, a look reserved only for Harry. He was usually very calm and collected, but this time he threw himself at Harry and kissed him lovingly.  
When they pulled away, Harry was slightly flushed and asked an equally flushed Draco: ‘What was that for? Not that I mind, of course.’ Draco bit his bottom lip and looked at his feet standing upon the wooden floor for just a second and turned back to Harry. ‘Playing calms me down after nightmares. I usually cast a silencing charm, because I don’t want to wake you and because I’m afraid it’s not good enough.’  
That was enough for Harry to say: ‘You excel in everything you do.’ He took Draco’s hands in his.  
‘I love you.’ Draco blurted out. It wasn't the first time they had said it. But Draco wasn't usually the one to say the first sentence.  
Harry smiled warmly and said ‘I love you too, Draco.’  
Harry’s hand flew up to his face to hide a yawn. The thought that Draco had not noticed was ephemeral. ‘Let’s both go back to bed, sweetheart.’ he placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek and led them both back to the bedroom.

Harry had his head on Draco’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He could sense Draco was about to fall asleep, his breathing was turning slower and softer. Before he did, Harry asked him a simple question. ‘Promise me you will play for me?’ asked Harry softly, breathing in the redolent smell of his perfume. Draco hummed in agreement and looked down at Harry, a small but fond small across his striking features. He bent his head slightly to kiss Harry’s forehead.  
Ripples of exhaustion progressed into waves and Harry fell asleep, but not before whispering  
‘I love you, Draco. Sweet dreams.’ and hearing a soft ‘Love you too.’ 

And Harry did indeed dream of Draco playing the piano, in the middle of meadow with hundreds of iridescent flowers around him. He looked unearthly, but it was nothing compared to real life.  
He hoped Draco dreamed of him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another story which I wrote at 2am because I can never sleep! But oh well. I hope you like this, it's a very experimental story I loved writing!  
> I apologise for any mistakes I might have made while writing, English is not my native language.


End file.
